skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gill Grunt
Gill Grunt 'es un Gillman y un Skylander de Agua en [[Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure|''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure]],'' Skylanders: Giants, Skylanders: Swap Force y'' Skylanders: Trap Team. Su contraparte de serie 3 se llama '''Anchors Away Gill Grunt '''y su contraparte de serie 4 se llama Tidal Wave Gill Grunt'. También tiene una versión SuperCharger llamada Deep Dive Gill Grunt. Características Apariencia Gill Grunt tiene la apariencia de un hombre pez, su piel es azulada, tiene dos aletas en cada costado de su cabeza y una en el centro, sus ojos son amarillos y su iris es naranja, tiene dos pequeñas fosas nasales y dos dientes afilados proviniendo de su quijada inferior, tiene membranas que unen sus dedos, y viste con un chaleco azul marino, unos guantes atados a unas correas en las manos y pies, unas mangas de red en sus brazos y dos barriles llenos de agua en su espalda. Su arma es un cañón que dispara arpones. Etimología '''Gill Grunt '''el conjunto de las palabras "''Gill" (Branquia) y "Grunt" (Soldado de rango bajo). Anchors Away Gill Grunt 'significa "Gill Grunt Anclas a la vista". '''Tidal Wave Gill Grunt '''significa "Gill Grunt ola vital". Antecedentes Personalidad Gill Grunt es un pez que nunca deja que el mal fuera del anzuelo, dispuesto a proteger a los demás que a sí mismo ya sus amigos. Él cree ser uno de los mejores cantantes de la historia, cuando en verdad, él es un cantante terrible como todos Gillmen. Aunque sus amigos (salvo Eruptor) son demasiado aficionado al Gillman a decir la verdad Gill Grunt. Biografía Gill Grunt era un valiente que se alistó en el ejército de los Gillmen en busca de aventura. Durante un viaje por una neblinosa laguna de las nubes conoció a una encantadora sirena, a la que prometió regresar una vez finalizado su viaje. Cumplió su promesa y regresó a la laguna años más tarde para descubrir que unos malvados piratas habían raptado a la sirena. Destrozado, Gill Grunt comenzó a buscarla por todo Skylands y, de paso, se unió a los Skylanders para proteger a otros de actos tan viles. Todo eso sin dejar de buscar a la bella sirena y a los desalmados que la secuestraron. Personalidad .Gill Grunt es un pez que nunca deja que el mal fuera del anzuelo, dispuesto a proteger a los demás que a sí mismo ya sus amigos. Él cree ser uno de los mejores cantantes de la historia, cuando en verdad, él es un cantante terrible como todos Gillmen. Aunque sus amigos (salvo Eruptor) son demasiado aficionado al Gillman a decir la verdad Gill Grunt. Historia Historia Grunt Gill creció en una ciudad Gillmen típico en el fondo del océano. Desde la ventana de su dormitorio burbuja de cristal, él miraría a cabo en círculos de cyber calamares y amenazantes megatiburones. No podía haber sido más aburrido. Así que se unió al cuerpo militar más dura jamás soldado en agua salada: los marines Gillmen. Su primera misión le envió a una tierra lejana nube flotando en el cielo. Aquí, junto a las aguas de una laguna brumosa, Gill fue desarmado por más improbable de los opositores - una sirena encantadora. Con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos buldging incluso más de lo habitual, Gill fue herido. Se comprometió a regresar tan pronto había stonkered arañas suficientes saliva. Volver hizo, pero por desgracia, era un espectáculo desgarrador. Todo rastro de la sirena se había ido. Conteniendo un arroyo salado, Gill recorrió las lagunas locales para su primer amor. Para empeorar las cosas, se enteró de que la belleza sea en escala había sido hecho prisionero por los piratas. No todo estaba perdido, sin embargo, por Gill fue firmado pronto por Eon Maestro. Ahora, llega a combinar su búsqueda con la protección de sirena Skylands del peligro pirata. ''Skylanders: The Machine of doom En una isla de Eon, Grunt Gill estaba celebrando la última victoria de los skylanders sobre las fuerzas del mal thumb|Gill grunt cantando su victoria junto a Spyro,Boomer,Eruptor,Flynn y Eoncon una canción, para el malestar de los skylanders. Posteriormente, el Gillman fue enviado en una misión con Spyro y Eruptor al Mercado Mabu para comprobar sobre Hugo y el informe del ataque de Flynn sobre ovejas voladoras.Pronto se dieron cuenta de que las ovejas realmente no vuelan, pero fueron llevados por los trolls invisibles dirigidos por un hechizo que estaban buscando un objeto llamado Llave clave para Kaos. Gill Grunt después de embarcarse en un viaje con Spyro, Boomer, Flynn, y Eruptor a la Selva del Miedo para encontrar la Llave clave , que se utilizó para abrir una tumba que contenía un arma Arkeyan. El Gillman fue víctima de los Anillos Hongo de la desesperación, y su peor miedo volvió a la vida cuando se estába alusinando por dos trolls que tengan la intención de comer Grunt Gill. Spyro pronto salvo a Grunt Gill de su pesadilla junto con los otros Skylanders, y hacer su camino a través de la Selva del Miedo. Después de encontrar la clave de traqueteo, y escapar de su tutor, el Skylanders estaban a punto de salir del bosque, pero descubrió que Kaos había capturado a Flynn. No estaban dispuestos a sacrificar la vida de Flynn, el Skylanders permitio a Kaos tomar la llave Clave, que luego utilizo para abrir la tumba que lleva en el interior de la Pirámide de justa recompensa que contiene la máquina del juicio final. Negándose a rendirse, los Skylanders fueron al otro lado de la pirámide con la ayuda de la llave Clave, y llegaron a la Máquina del Juicio final antes de Kaos lo hizo. Boomer ha intentado pilotar la máquina, pero perdió el control, y Kaos reveló que la máquina era realmente una trampa diseñada por los Arkeyans para capturar a cualquiera que pueda tener la tentación de robar un arma capaz de destruir el núcleo de la Luz, y Kaos engañó a los Skylanders en apoderarse de la máquina del juicio final, por lo tanto, que salto la trampa creada por los Arkeyans, para que puedan ser enterrados vivos.Sin embargo, el plan de Kaos fue encerrado como los Skylanders utilizando la máquina desmoronamiento de la condenación de escapar de la pirámide. Aunque Kaos haya escapado, los Skylanders celebraron su victoria como Gill Grunt comienza a cantar otra vez, para gran disgusto de Eruptor. Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Gill Grunt hizo un cameo notable como uno de los Skylanders llamados por el Maestro Eon para ayudar a restaurar las paredes de los Archivos Eternos después de que fueron dañados por Kaos durante su intento de robar el Libro del Poder. Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Cuando los Skylanders terminaron de reparar el daño hecho a los Archivos Eternos, Spyro llamó a Gill Grunt a los pasillos de los Archivos para que él y los Gillmen pudieran ver el Libro de Poder con el Maestro Eon, Hugo y Wiggleworth. Los dos Skylanders se horrorizaron al ver una visión en el libro que mostraba el Núcleo de la Luz destruido y la oscuridad pululando por los cielos, antes de ver la Máscara del Poder, un artefacto malvado creado por un grupo de Lanzadores dispersos por Skylands los antiguos Maestros del Portal hace mucho tiempo en ocho piezas escondidas en objetos que eran completamente opuestos a los fragmentos. Al darse cuenta de que Kaos ya había encontrado el fragmento tecnológico de la Máscara y quería volver a ensamblar la Máscara para usarla para destruir el Núcleo de Luz, Spyro y Gill Grunt se decidieron a encontrar el resto del fragmento antes que el malvado Maestro del Portal. El Maestro Eon pudo encontrar la ubicación del siguiente fragmento del Libro de Poder y envió a Gill Grunt a Aguas Profundas para localizarlo. Tan pronto como Gill Grunt entró en un bar lleno de piratas, sin querer enfureció a un Squiddler, que estaba a punto de unirse a los Gillmen con sus compañeros. Antes de que estallara una pelea, un destructor Kraken de nubes rompió la barra en mil pedazos, ya pesar de los intentos de Gill Grunt por calmar a la supuestamente dócil criatura marina, estaba a punto de devorar al Gillman vivo. thumb|Wham-Shell, Gill Grunt y Zap rodeados por el capitán Grimslobber y sus piratasZap y Wham-Shell luego vinieron al rescate y salvaron a Gill Grunt de las garras del Kraken de nubes, quien luego volvió su furia ciega sobre un barco pirata llamado Fearsome Fang y su tripulación. El capitán del barco, Grimslobber, asustó misteriosamente al Cloud Kraken sin tener que hacer nada, confundiendo a Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell. Aunque Gill Grunt no quería ningún problema con Grimslobber y su banda de piratas después de que el capitán llamara a los Gillman, Zap les preguntó involuntariamente sobre un tesoro que accidentalmente soltó accidentalmente Grimslobber, lo que provocó que Grimslobber rodeara al agua con Skylanders. su tripulación y atacarlos. Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell escaparon por poco del Fearsome Fang y se adentraron en la seguridad del mar, dejando a Grimslobber jurando venganza. Los Skylanders de gua luego escuchan a Spyro que Kaos también persiguió el Fragmento de Agua, y Gill Grunt llevó rápidamente a sus compañeros Skylanders de agua al reino de la Merpeople, sabiendo que los merpeople, que han nadando en las aguas durante miles de años, sabrían la ubicación del fragmento Los Skylanders descubrieron que el reino estaba desierto, con solo ancianos, niños, el Rey Scalebeard, el Príncipe Aquan y la Princesa Finella todavía dentro de la barrera del reino. De repente, el príncipe Aquan y la princesa Finella cayeron en un extraño trance y nadaron fuera del reino junto con varios otros tritones con los Skylanders en la persecución para ver a dónde iban. Durante la persecución, Wham-Shell misteriosamente había caído bajo un hechizo y se volvió hacia Gill Grunt y Zap, capturando a Zap y arrastrando al dragón de agua casi inconsciente a una cueva donde entraban los hipnotizados tritones. Gill Grunt pronto descubrió que Wham-Shell y los tritones estaban siendo controlados por el Capitán Grimslobber, quien estaba usando la Corona del Maestro del Pez, un artefacto que le permite al usuario tener control sobre cualquier criatura del mar, esclavizar a los mercenarios y obligarlos a transportar sacar gemas de anguilas y enviarlas a la superficie donde Grimslobber se haría rico. thumb|Gill Grunt bajo el control de la corona del Pez MaestroGill Grunt pronto cayó bajo el control de la corona del pez maestro, pero con la ayuda de un Zap capturado, el Gillman pudo liberarse de la maldición, lo que provocó que Grimslobber perdiera el control sobre una parte de los merpeople y Wham-Shell al intentarlo. para recuperar su control sobre Gill Grunt. Durante la confusión, que resultó en la liberación de las gemas, Grimslobber perdió su control sobre la Corona y se rompió en dos pedazos, liberando completamente a los tritones. Mientras el capitán pirata se retiraba apresuradamente, Gill Grunt se colgó de la campana de inmersión en la que Grimslobber estaba y ordenó al capitán y su tripulación a bordo del Fearsome Fang. Con la ayuda de los merfolk liberados, Zap, Wham-Shell e incluso Spyro, Gillman superó a Grimslobber y su tripulación pirata. En un último intento de matar a Gill Grunt, Grimslobber sacó una pistola después de afirmar que cambiaría sus formas, pero falló el tiro cuando los tritones inclinaron la nave. Gill Grunt intentó salvar al capitán pirata (que no podía nadar) de caerse por la borda, solo para ver que el Cloud Kraken tragaba a Grimslobber entero. Kaos luego reveló su presencia, después de haber recuperado los pedazos de la Corona del Maestro de Peces que supuestamente contenía el Fragmento de Agua. Después de burlarse de los Skylanders, el malvado Portal Master se separó pero no antes de hundir el Fearsome Fang, lo que provocó que Spyro, Gill Grunt, Zap y Wham-Shell escaparan rápidamente del barco hundido de Grimslobber a través del portal. De vuelta en los Archivos Eternos, parecía que los Skylanders habían fallado en su misión de recuperar el fragmento de Agua, cuando Gill Grunt revisó el morral de Grimslobber que trajo consigo y sostuvo un trapo sucio que el capitán había usado para envolver la Corona del Maestro del Pez. El trapo pronto se reveló como el Fragmento de Agua, haciendo que los Skylanders se dieran cuenta de que Kaos no había robado nada más que una corona rota sin valor. Sabiendo que Kaos sería después del próximo fragmento de la Máscara del Poder, Gill Grunt y Spyro sabían que los Skylanders estarían listos para él. Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Cuando Kaos pudo completar la Máscara del Poder, Gill Grunt fue uno de los muchos Skylanders reunidos para detenerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de infiltrarse en el Kastillo de Kaos, el malvado Portal Master se pone la Máscara del Poder y usa sus habilidades para robar los poderes de todos los Skylanders, incluido Gill Grunt. Gillman y sus compañeros casi fueron abrumados por Kaos, pero fueron transportados a la seguridad por el Maestro Eon. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure thumb|Spyro y Gill Grunt ignorado las amenazas de KaosGrunt Gill participó en la batalla contra los esbirros Kaos, junto con algunos de los otros Skylanders para proteger el núcleo de la Luz, sacando dos ciclopes tajadores y un Drow Goliat. Cuando la Hidra de Kaos estaba en última instancia, destruir el portal, Gill Grunt, junto con los otros Skylanders, fueron desterrados de Skylands a la Tierra, donde se convirtieron en juguetes, y esperó a que el nuevo Maestro del Portal para encontrarlo.Después de Kaos fue derrotado, Gill Grunt, Spyro y Trigger Happy estuvieron presentes en el núcleo de Luz con Flynn, Cali, Hugo, y Eon, escuchando amenazas vanas Kaos 'en su prisión temporal. Los tres Skylanders compartieron una mirada de complicidad a los otros, como Kaos divagando jurando en volver a conquistar Skylands si iba a ser desterrados a las Tierras Exteriores de nuevo. En lugar Kaos fue desterrado a la Tierra, y poco después de su partida, Grunt Gill, junto con Spyro y Trigger Happy, celebraron su victoria juntos. ''Skylanders: Giants'' Gill Grunt fue uno de los Skylanders que todavía están atrapados en la Tierra, atrapado en forma de juguete. Su forma de juguete se recuperó y se coloca dentro de una pantalla de juguete en una tienda llamada Super Toy Planet, donde también la forma de juguete de Kaos ha sido liberada.Cuando Kaos se liberó de su forma de juguete, el malvado Maestro Portal burló a Gill Grunt y otros cuatro Skylanders antes de regresar a Skylands con el uso de un Portal de Poder. The Kaos Trap thumb|Gill Grunt, Tree Rex y Star Strike evacuando a Ciudad de Piedra de una inundaciónCuando Hugo recurrió a los Skylander Teams para ayudar a Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz y Wash Buckler contra un ejército de trolls, el grupo de Skylanders de Gill Grunt estaba ocupado evacuando a los habitantes de la Ciudad de Piedra antes de que la presa del pueblo los arrastrara. Mientras llevaba a dos aldeanos a un lugar seguro, Gill Grunt se disculpó con Hugo, pero sugirió al Mabu que llamara a otra persona que estaba disponible. Rift into Overdrive Gill Grunt fue una de las asistentes a la fiesta Skylander que celebró el último día de clases en la Academia Skylander. Cuando Kaos escapó de su prisión de Traptanium y su nuevo plan misterioso cortó la conexión entre Portales y otros mundos, Gill Grunt se preguntó cómo él y los otros Skylanders lucharían contra Kaos y su ejército sin portales para llevarlos a donde tenían que ir. Spyro reclutó a Stealth Elf y Jet-Vac a la isla Sabelotodo para aprender más sobre los Motores de la Grieta de los Cabezas de chorlito. Terrafin se ofreció para acompañar a Gill Grunt, principalmente para asegurarse de que Terrafin no hiciera ninguna loca. Una vez en la isla Sabelotodo, los Skylanders y Flynn se encontraron con Blobbers, quien fue enviado por su pueblo para aprender sobre las extrañas divisiones que estaban destruyendo todo en Skylands. Un Caebza de Chorlito cercano reveló al grupo la historia detrás de los Motores de la grieta y el hecho de que Kaos había despertado un poder oculto hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que el Cabeza de chorlito comenzara a contar la ubicación de los motores de la Grieta, el mismo Kaos abrió una grieta y consumió la isla tan pronto como el Cabeza de chorlito le contó a los Skylanders un acertijo sobre la ubicación del Motor de la Grieta. Los Skylanders y sus amigos pudieron ser rescatados por Spitfire y Stormblade, quienes los transportaron a la seguridad con sus vehículos. Después de que Spitfire y Stormblade se presentaran, y otros Skylanders, Fiesta y Dive-Clops, al grupo, expresaron su interés en seguir a los Skylanders en su búsqueda de los Motores de la Grieta. A pesar de expresar preocupación por los cuatro no Skylanders que querían ayudarlos durante su hora más oscura, Gill Grunt y los otros Skylanders permitieron que los SuperChargers los ayudaran en su viaje. Mientras realizaban trekking por Skylands, los Skylanders y SuperChargers descubrieron el enigma del Cabeza de chorlito y llegaron al Remolino del Destino, donde los Motores de la Grieta estaban escondidos en una ciudad submarina. Dive-Clops y Gill Grunt tomaron el Dive Bomber y se hundieron en las profundidades del remolino donde comenzaron su búsqueda de los motores. Con la ayuda de la capacidad de sonar del Dive Bomber, pudieron encontrar un cofre grande que contenía los Motores del a Grieta, pero se vieron amenazados por los agresivos Crias de hidra. Durante la batalla, Gill Grunt fue elegido por un Motor de fisura elemental de agua y se transformó en su forma Supercargada, utilizando las hidraspara arrastrar el cofre a la superficie. El Gillman instruyó a Terrafin, Jet-Vac y Stealth Elf para desbloquear el cofre y esperar que los motores dentro de él los elijan. El poder de los Rift Engines otorgó a los tres Skylanders los poderes de SuperChargers y usaron sus nuevas habilidades para expulsar a un grupo de Drow atacante. Con los Motores de la Grieta a su disposición, los Skylanders y los recién formados Skylander SuperChargers, comenzaron su aventura para detener a Kaos y su último plan. Skylanders: Imaginators Cuando Spyro y Stealth Elf competían entre sí, Gill Grunt era una de las espectadoras de Skylander al comienzo de la carrera. Más tarde, el Gillman y su equipo patrullaron el Río Champiñón, pero Gill Grunt se quedó dormida en el trabajo. Pronto lo encontrarían Spyro y Stealth Elf, que llegaron al río para evitar que Kaos adquiriera Imaginite por su creación de Doomlanders. Gill Grunt se convirtió en uno de los Skylanders que fueron lavados del cerebro por Kaos y su nuevo aliado Cerebro, pero fue liberado después. Él es el Narrador del Reino Sensei de agua. Relaciones Spyro Gill Grunt es el mejor amigo de Spyro. Como resultado de ser uno de los primeros Skylanders modernos, Spyro y Gill Grunt han estado trabajando juntos protegiendo a Skylands un poco más que algunos de los otros miembros de Skylanders. Su amistad se formó en base a la longevidad y a experiencias más compartidas. Trigger Happy Además de Spyro, Gill Grunt también es el mejor amigo de Trigger Happy, también ha trabajado junto con el gremlin que protege Skylands desde sus días en que fueron algunos de los primeros Skylanders modernos. Su amistad se basa en sus experiencias compartidas y longevidad. Novia sirena Gill Grunt se enamoró profundamente de una sirena, a quien conoció mientras estaba en el ejército de Gillman. Sin embargo, pronto fue secuestrada por piratas cuando el Gillman regresó a verla, dejando a Gill Grunt con el corazón destrozado y llevándolo a buscar en todo Skylands para encontrar a la sirena que ama. Finalmente, logró salvarla de los piratas. Al rescatar a su novia sirena, Gill Grunt se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer más para proteger a las personas que no fueran él y su círculo de amigos del mal, y fue ese pensamiento el que lo llevó a convertirse en un Skylander. Sin embargo, en Skylanders: SuperChargers, él y Buzz discuten que todavía está buscando a ella en los once mares, lo que cuestiona la canonicidad del párrafo anterior. Jugabilidad Estadísticas Serie 1= |-| Serie 2= |-| Serie 3= |-| Serie 4= Habilidades Gill Grunt ataca a distancia disparando arpones a gran velocidad que atraviesan enemigos, puede disparar un torrente de agua que hace retroceder a sus enemigos y también puede usar una mochila propulsora de agua para volar sobre el agua y superficies peligrosas, en pleno vuelo aumenta su defensa. Tanto la manguera como el propulsor tienen un suministro de agua que se agota rápidamente, pero se llena con el tiempo y más rápido si Gill esta en contacto con el agua. Misiones exclusivas del personaje *Bombero:Derrota a un Clon oscuro de un skylander de fuego. *Cacada:Tirar a 25 enemigos desde el borde de una plataforma con o sin la Supermanguera *¡Ancla va!:Derrota a 10 enemigos alavez con un solo ataque ancla. Cuotas Slogan *"Teme al pez!" Al derrotar una horda de enemigos o ganar un desafio de torreta *"Nadando,volando,gill saldra ganando!" *"Has mordido el anzuelo!" *"Aleta ganadora!" *"SI!" *"Te has hundido!" *"Los gillmen no se rinden!" Al ser mejorado o subido de nivel *"Poder Gill!" *"Aletas de Furia!" Al saltar de un trampolin *"Rumbo al cielo!" *"Pez volador!" *"Arriba Gill!" Al abrir una puerta *"Pez va!" *"Alla voy!" Al abrir una ruta elemental *"AJa!,aguas no exploradas!" Al abrir el menu del personaje *"Que buena pinta!" *"Soy un pez de trofeo!" Al ponerle un sombrero *"Jaja!Es una bonita corona!" *"Ese es de mi talla!" Al darle un apodo *"Llamame lo que quieras!" *"Eso servira!" Disponibilidad *Skylanders: Spyro's adventure:' Gill Grunt Serie1 viene exclusivamente en el paquete de inicio de la versión consola junto a Spyro Serie 1 y Trigger Happy Serie 1. *Skylanders: Giants'': Gill Grunt Serie 2 viene disponible en un paquete en solitario y también en un triple paquete junto a Flashwing y Double Trouble Serie 2. *''Skylanders: Swap Force'': Anchors away Gill Grunt viene disponible en un paquete en solitario y también en un triple paquete junto a Star Strike y Big Bang Trigger Happy. *''Skylanders: Trap Team'': Tidal Wave Gill Grunt viene disponible en un paquete en solitario y también en un triple paquete junto a Blades y Torch. También viene en paquete doble junto con Gill Runt. Media Skylanders Spyro's Adventure Gill Grunt Trailer Skylanders Spyro's Adventure - Gill Grunt Preview Trailer (Fear the Fish) Skylanders Spyro's Adventure - Gill Grunt Trailer (Fear the Fish) Meet the Skylanders Series 2 Gill Grunt l Skylanders Giants l Skylanders Meet the Skylanders Anchors Away Gill Grunt l SWAP Force l Skylanders Meet the Skylanders Tidal Wave Gill Grunt l Skylanders Trap Team l Skylanders Galería Serie 1= Gill_Grunt_en_juego_1.jpg Gill_Grunt_en_juego_2.jpg capture-20130204-125310.png|Cañon de arpon de Gill Grunt de la mejora "Arpones con puas" capture-20130204-125341.png|Mochila de agua de gill Grunt del camino"Tejedor de agua" capture-20130204-125425.png|Cañon de arpon de Gill Grunt del camino "Arponero" Images-652 (1).jpeg|Figura de Gill Grunt Skylanders gill-grunt water element.png Skylanders chat-1.jpg Ps3 package.jpg Gill Grunt Trailer.jpg Carta_de_Gill_Grunt.jpg|Carta de Gill Grunt serie 1 Gill_Grunt_en_portal.jpg|Figura de Gill Grunt en el Portal de Poder 532px-Gill Grunt2.jpg|Version beta y diseño final de Gill Grunt Gill_Grunt_de_Mega_Bloks.png|Figura de Gill Grunt de Mega Bloks Gill_Grunt_beta.png|Antigua imagen promocional de Gill Grunt Gill_Grunt_verde.jpg|Rara figura verde de Gill Grunt |-| Serie 2= Gill_Grunt_en_juego_3.jpg Gill_Grunt_en_juego_4.jpg Series 2 Gill Grunt toy.jpg|Figura de Gill Grunt serie 2 Gill grunt 2 series.png|Gill Grunt serie 2 en paquete Portada12199.jpeg|Gill Grunt Serie 2 en triple paquete con Flashwing y Double Trouble Serie 2 Carta_de_Gill_Grunt_2.jpg|Carta de Gill Grunt serie 2 Gill_Grunt_metalico.jpg|Figura metálica de Gill Grunt serie 2 |-| Serie 3= Gill_Grunt_en_juego_5.jpg Gill_Grunt_en_juego_6.jpg S3GillGrunttoy_zps2c4f6c74.jpg|Figura de Anchors Away Gill Grunt Gill_Grunt_3_en_paquete.jpg|Anchors Away Gill Grunt en paquete Trigger_Happy-Star_Strike-Gill_Grunt.jpg|Anchors Away Gill Grunt en triple paquete junto con Big Bang Trigger Happy y Star Strike Carta_de_Gill_Grunt_3.jpg|Carta de Anchors Away Gill Grunt |-| Serie 4= Gill_Grunt_en_juego_7.jpg Gill_Grunt_en_juego_8.jpg Figura_de_Gill_Grunt_4.jpg|Figura de Tidal Wave Gill Grunt Gill_Grunt_en_paquete_4.jpg|Tidal Wave Gill Grunt en paquete Triple_Pack-_Blades_Torch_Gill_Grunt.jpg|Tidal Wave Gill Grunt en triple paquete junto con Blades y Torch Gill_Grunt_y_Gill_Runt.jpg|Tidal Wave Gill Grunt en paquete doble junto con Gill Runt Carta_de_Gill_Grunt_4.jpg|Carta de Tidal Wave Gill Grunt Curiosidades * Gill Grunt es el único Skylander con un logro específico del personaje, que consiste en eliminar los esbirros de Kaos con la manguera de agua de Gill Grunt en el Tren de los Lagos de Lava. * Aunque la biografía de Gill Grunt dice que todavía busca a su novia sirena después de unirse a los Skylanders, los creadores de Skylanders mencionaron que el Gillman eventualmente la rescató antes de convertirse en Skylander. * A pesar de ser uno de los Skylanders que puede hablar inglés en la versión original de Spyro's Adventure, Gill Grunt todavía tiene pocas de sus líneas originales de galimatías. * Toys for Bob afirma que no podían separarse de una línea en particular porque se sabía que más de unos pocos desarrolladores caminaban por la oficina diciéndola durante muchos meses. * Gill Grunt es el único Skylander del paquete de inicio para Spyro's Adventure que no tiene una contraparte legendary. También es el único titular de la versión de consola que tiene una contraparte malvada. * Tiene un parecido con un pez Barracuda, aunque su arte conceptual inicial se basó más en un pez linterna. * Su modo de juego es similar al de F.L.U.D.D. de Super Mario Sunshine. * Él tiene un gran parecido con el Pokémon, Marshtomp. * Existe una falla que se puede realizar en Skylanders Giants, donde si Gill Grunt activa su jetpack de agua y luego dispara un arpón justo antes de aterrizar, comenzará a moverse extremadamente rápido. ** También hay un error que se puede realizar en la versión XBox 360 de Skylanders Superchargers, donde si Gill Grunt entra en su modo de vuelo y vuela de cualquier forma de saliente, mantendrá la altitud y descenderá muy lentamente en lugar de caer inmediatamente al suelo como lo haría en juegos anteriores. Realizar este error también permite a Gill Grunt rotar su cuerpo mientras está en modo de vuelo y cubrir el suelo a grandes velocidades. *** Extrañamente, necesitas mantener presionado el botón de Ataque 3 para que pueda volar en lugar de presionarlo como la mayoría de los demás Skylanders voladores. Esto fue cambiado en Trap Team, donde el jugador simplemente puede presionar el Ataque 3 y comenzará a volar. * Además, a diferencia de la mayoría de Skylanders voladores, Gill Grunt vuela en una posición de pie en lugar de en una posición de cuadrúpedo. Debido a esto, no puede darse la vuelta mientras vuela. * En Imaginators, después de caerse de un borde, incluso uno pequeño mientras está en modo jetpack, Gill Grunt puede dar la vuelta a 360 ° durante un corto período de tiempo. * Él y Jet-Vac son los únicos dos Skylanders que vuelan usando paquetes de propulsión a chorro. * A pesar de tener nuevas mejoras Wow Pow, él, Trigger Happy y Eruptor son los únicos Skylanders cuyas apariciones de sus contrapartes de la Serie 3 siguen siendo las mismas que antes. * En Spyro's Adventure, le dieron un acento francés. En los otros títulos, se le dio una voz más dura y más áspera como en los trailers del juego. * Gill Grunt es el único Skylander que tiene una versión de Serie 4 de sí mismo en Trap Team. * Él es el único Skylander que apareció como una figura cinco veces seguidas desde Spyro's Adventure hasta SuperChargers (sin contar sus variantes). Ver también * Gill Runt * Gillman anfibio malvado * Novia sirena de Gill Grunt * Elite Gill Grunt * Deep Dive Gill Grunt Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Skylanders Categoría:Skylanders masculinos Categoría:Elemento Agua Categoría:Skylanders de Agua Categoría:Gillmen Categoría:Skylanders con armas Categoría:Skylanders voladores Categoría:Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Categoría:Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Categoría:Personajes de Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master Categoría:The Machine of Doom Categoría:Personajes de The Machine of Doom Categoría:Skylanders: Giants Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Giants Categoría:Skylanders con serie 2 Categoría:Skylanders: Universe Categoría:Skylanders de paquetes de inicio Categoría:Skylanders: Swap Force Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Swap Force Categoría:Skylanders: Trap Team Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Trap Team Categoría:Personajes de Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Categoría:Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Categoría:Skylanders: Imaginators Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Imaginators Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Narradores Categoría:Skylanders con serie 3 Categoría:Skylanders con serie 4 Categoría:Skylanders simples Categoría:Skylanders simples de Agua